


Strapped Up, Weeping Bride

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Crying, F/M, Gurney Sex, Impregnation, Love/Hate, Mental Instability, Misogyny, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slurs, shaming, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Eddie finds the perfect woman for him, and she's already pre-wrapped in a tight little straight jacket, all ready for him to fill up and covet. What a wife she'll make for him!Anon asked: Lord have mercy, PLEASE give us more Eddie Gluskin lovin'! <3A/N: For Day 19 of Kinktober (straight jacket). Welp, I am not sure if this is what you wanted, Anon. But I hope it's enjoyable. Please heed the tags for warnings. This is full on noncon.





	Strapped Up, Weeping Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



A juicy find - a beautiful woman, already pre-wrapped and waiting just for him. The scream she releases as he stands above her, laid out across two tied gurneys is just delightful. The sound is like a sweet mating call. A song, begging him to take her as she is. Dare he even remove a single layer that isn’t purely necessary to satisfy the both of them?

The buckles cinched around her shoulders, ribs, waist, and luscious wide hips mold into visual perfection. The wrappings allow only her legs free reign. Such smooth legs dance in fast forward motions like a gilded ballerina, but Eddie can not wait while she entrances him further. There is no need to show him how flexible and strong-willed she is. He already loves her. She is perfect just as she is.

“Look at you, my beautiful blushing bride to be…” he woos her until she is saying something about ‘please’ and ‘hurt me.’ The ‘no’ and ‘don’t’ that sneak in between her sweet little come-hithers is no more than a lady playing hard to get. He knows she needs to appear unwilling at first. No woman of such standing would say what she truly wants on their first night. Besides, nothing easy is ever as sweet as something that struggles… or begs or runs. 

Eddie has chased many down tonight but while those hunting trips have not found him much but ugly, worthless brides, she needs no hacking or sawing. She is already moist and fertile. No extra work is required on his part. He merely needs to say his vows and slip within, spill his seed and palm her belly until it’s swollen with his child. However long it takes, he’ll satisfy her until she’s a mother… just what every woman dreams of, aside from being the perfect little wife for a loving husband of course, which Eddie will be. That and more…

That, and more.

“Hush now, my Dear.” 

Though she cries and though she begs, all Eddie hears are soft murmurs for him to take her. The way her legs kicks as he grasps them - the way the muscles beneath tighten - fills him with that masculine power. Soon, she will love him - someday Eddie will have her making soft little sounds as he makes sweet love to her. Perhaps it will hurt the first few times… maybe more, but she’ll love him anyway.

The lights above the operation set up flicker, catching shiny trails of wetness that flow down her cheeks. The green, ghastly lighting does nothing for her looks, but Eddie knows she’s beautiful even if the splotchy stains of red on her are a tad unfetching. 

Humming to soothe his sweet, gushing bride, Eddie turns the light away, casting her in muted light from the hallway that accentuated her high cheekbones and puffy lips. Long lashes lay wet over her cheeks, but the effect is magnificent.

“So ripe,” he whispers while dragging her legs off the gurney, settling between them, “so… so very soft and sweet. My God, the smell of you. It’s enchanting; bewitching.”

A long, agonizing scream rips from her long, gorgeous throat as he slashes away the material keeping him from her wet garden. She falls silent with a slap but cries quietly even though Eddie tries to shush her softly, “Calm down, my Love. I must admit… it may hurt - it will - but know that I intend to be gentle. Just relax and the pain, while severe, won’t be so pervasive…”

His bride sobs, but falls silent. She seems to grasp the severity of the situation. This is after all the first of many, and it’s essential to make up for his lack of control by lying still and open for him. He’s a man after all, and a man is subject to violence even at inopportune moments like these. Eddie grins, marvels and slides the knife around her curls and folds until sticky moisture slips from her. Whimpers play like bells in the air and, with a lingering look behind him to be sure her screams have not attracted unwanted voyeurs, he sets the blade beside her on the gurney and undoes his trouser clasps.

Her breathing quickens. Her bosom rises; jutting up around buckles and wrapping tape. She’s tied up and open and wet like a little whore, but Eddie must forgive her… for now… he too is painfully hard. 

On the inside, she is just as damp as her cheeks, even wetter and hotter and tighter than his most hopeful fantasies. The legs race harder, she darts away like a jittery damsel. Should she? Shouldn’t she? Oh, how troubling it must be to want but play at not wanting as she does. Eddie does not envy her the struggles of her kind, but he enjoys her as she soon will come to appreciate him. 

This first time… she will hurt, and perhaps the next will be just as rough. Eddie does not hear the panting cries below him, only the musical mating of skin as he drives into her with vigor and venom and violence. There is love there too, but it’s hidden beneath the strict need to procreate, ingrained in his blood. She will be filled, seeded, and she will blossom with his child.

Eddie will be the father he never had, and she will be the perfect mother.

“You do not,” he gasps and grins - wild-eyed, “have to pretend, my Dear. If it feels good, don’t be afraid… you can moan.”

Beneath him, strapped and jostling against the gurney, banged by his thrusts, his lady love cries, and moans. The sweet little sound of her pleasure and her pain is better than a whores expert touch. Just that innocent, broken noise brings Eddie such pleasure. 

“Louder,” he snarls, gripping the edge of the gurney around where the head of short locks lay strewn over the dirty, thin mattress. The lighting grows cold and the shadows deep. Her eyes pour forth, and terror replaces the glimmering pleasure he had seen there before. Eddie slams his manhood within her; hard enough that the rusty wheels scrape the tile like a saw cutting rusty metal. He yanks her by the gurney into his pounding hips, watching her pupils blow wide and roll back and her legs flop around his hips. 

She cums like a little whore around his hardness, clutching him greedily but Eddie is done with her. She’s beautiful but trash - feels good but won’t be fit to bear his child. Her ugly tears and parted lips peel back as more screeching sobs rip from her throat. If she hates the pleasure so much, then he won’t give her his. 

Instead of spilling his seed inside her fertile womb, Eddie growls, heaves over her fearful expression and wrenches himself from her, finishing with several rough strokes along the length of one smooth, creamy thigh. 

“What a waste…” he moans, half humming with the tragedy of another beautiful woman unfit for him - another failed find. She wasn’t supposed to enjoy it, even with permission… a lady was meant to be reserved in the face of her inner passions. 

“To think I had found the perfect woman, yet again I am left with nothing but disappointment. Oh, woe is the gallant man! To forever wander the earth for his mate! - a shame to be sure…”

His little whore shivers upon her bedding of hospital refuse, knees twitch and tears spilling. The straight jacket keeps her from pulling herself up. It will keep her tied tight for the next man but Eddie, even though she is foul, does not wish such a cruel fate upon her. 

The men who roam these halls are barbarians. Untold atrocities could befall her… so he glares at the heap of flesh before him and cuts away the straps, thick canvas wrapping until she’s free to protect herself from boogeymen and vermin alike. 

Her previously perfect morsel lifts on wobbly arms like a newborn calf, looks at him with such pristine innocence and hurt that Eddie almost falls in love with her again. She ruined, though. Tainted. Disgusting. 

Instead of slashing her throat open, Eddie cups her wet cheeks, pats the softness in farewell and sets a course for someone else - someone fresh and worthy. Someone he hasn’t yet tainted...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't.
> 
> Thank you to FleshDust for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Your Mama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082497) by [HoneyGrunge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge)




End file.
